With the advance of electronic technology, more and more touch screens are used in electronic equipments, in particular in mobile electronic equipments, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, etc. In order to save power and avoid misoperation, an electronic equipment with a touch screen is typically provided with a screen locking-unlocking function. Currently, there are mainly two kinds of unlocking solutions for most touch equipments, one is to unlock a screen by inputting a password, which is a relatively complicated process that requires a longer period of time to recall and enter the password. The other is to unlock a screen by a sliding movement on the screen, which requires presetting a sliding zone and a sliding path for a user and providing a path direction prompt, where the user is provided with a small unlocking zone and less freedom, and is required to think and learn in using such an unlocking solution.
The primary goal of unlocking a mobile phone is to use the mobile phone, so there is a need for a faster, simpler, less restrictive, and more user-intuitive unlocking solution.